Transformers: Origins/Chapter 1 - Making a Name
Location: Kaon The hulking metal warrior known as Megatronus stared down his opponent, purple-tinged mace at the ready with a fellow Cybertronian beside him, who was of a rather large build. His opponent, a predacon beast that stood on four short legs, reared its elongated mouth adorned with two rows of sharp teeth towards its prey with a look of desperate hostility. It growled and roared as it pounced towards Megatronus, who quickly rolled out of the way, whacking the creature with his mace in the process. The creature fell over, and the other Cybertronian tackled it and began to pummel. The crowd roared, as Swindle commentated over-head. “Ouch, another impressive display from Megatronus! Of course the pits have more to offer then just that, bring out the last beast!” The gates to the pits slid open, and a third monster, tall and standing on three legs, ran into the arena, heading straight for Megatronus. He tried to evade but got stepped on and pounded by this new, odd beast. As he struggled against it, the crowd cheering on, Megatronus watched his ally’s dismembered head soar past him. This did not bode well. Thinking fast, he grabbed onto the second beast’s leg, and using all his strength, pushed it over onto its side. Its parts shifted and transformed, allowing easy recovery as it made an angry screech. No matter, where was the first beast? Quickly, he just managed to avoid the first beasts attempted tackle. As it turned around, growling and getting ready to pounce yet again, Megatronus saw it had transformed, sacrificing some of it’s body armor for three extra arms that ended in razor sharp tips. Perfect, it had given itself a weakspot. Megatronus, the three legged beast, and the now seven legged beast all let out a roar, and as the two monsters rushed to their prey, Megatronus jumped up over, and off the seven legged one’s back, just in time for the tall three-legged beast to step on and crush it, conveniently right in the now exposed inner body. Without hesitation, Megatronus whipped around, and wacked the tall one’s legs as hard as he could, causing it to buckle and fall over. With a slam to the head and a stab in the exposed weak spot, he swiftly snuffed the spark of the first beast. He then proceeded to finish off the crippled tall one, causing it to let out one last high pitched mechanical shriek as its spark was snuffed out as well. The crowd roared with appreciation, chanting his name, well an incorrect version of his name. “MEGATRON! MEGATRON! MEGATRON!” Ignoring them, he strode to the gates where his old friend Soundwave awaited him, accidently stepping on the dead Cybertronian’s body. He looked at it for a second, feeling some remorse, but kept moving. This was Kaon. These were the pits. Bots died all the time, he had gotten used to the concept long ago. “You did great, pal! We’re running out of predacons to use.” Soundwave greeted him. “Of course, we all know what you are going up against next…” “The one you captured and trained. Well, one of them. Frenzy, did you name it?” Megatronus responded in a calm albeit exhausted voice. “Correct, and you’d also be correct in thinking that no Cybertronian has ever gotten out of the pits alive when they went up against him. Magnificent creature, much like Ravage here.” He put his hand down and patted Ravage on the head. Soundwave had a way with predacons, he remained the only recorded Cybertronian in history to have tamed one, and that one was Ravage. Ravage very much resembled the first beast he fought that day, although Ravage was slightly smaller and generally less bulky, and had shown no transforming capabilities. Megatronus trusted Soundwave above all else when it came to predacons, so he knew Frenzy would be no push-over. No matter, “I will fight Frenzy tomorrow and I will beat him.” Megatronus stated, lost in thought. “Oh I’m sure you have a cha-“ Soundwave started but Megatronus cut him off. “When I beat him, I will have earned respect. The fight will be far from over?” “Of course, some may rise and challenge you for title of best in the pits.” Megatronus put his hand on Soundwave’s metal shoulder. “No, my friend, this won’t just be a fight of combat, it will be a fight of mind. Have you ever thought about why we are here? Why we’ve been in the pits?” Soundwave’s response was immediate. “Because that was the role designated to us by the council of thirteen primes.” “And why, Soundwave, were we given that role? Why could we not choose? Why have I been forced to make a living fighting in these pits? The Primes have dictated our roles, our lives. Did you ever think, that maybe we could make our own life? Our own destiny? That we could have freedom?” “I guess, I never actually did…” “Tomorrow, when I beat Frenzy, and believe me I will, I will have made a name for myself. I will use that name, and I will lead Cybertron to a new age, where bots can dictate their own Destiny! Will you stand with me Soundwave?” “Yes, I will.” Soundwave stated before another voice cut in. “As will I.” The purple figure of Shockwave stepped into the room, bringing about an ominous presence with his one, large eye. Most cybertronians were scared of Shockwave, something about him just came off as menacing. He seemed to be more obsessed with Science then that of other cybertronian life. Nevertheless, he too was Megatronus’s friend, and he smiled knowing he already had support. “Tomorrow, our campaign for a new age of freedom begins!” Orion Pax quickly turned off his display as Overwatch walked past him. He wasn’t supposed to be spying on Cybertron’s citizens, but he couldn’t help himself. The Kaon pits were the only entertainment he ever got as a librarian. Megatronus’s words really spoke to Orion. His life was a noble, yet miserable one, and much like everyone else’s, had been chosen since conception by the Primes. Megatronus seemed like an alright fellow, and if he was going to start a freedom movement tomorrow, maybe, just maybe, Pax should join him. “Get back to work Pax, continue to document!” Overwatch growled. “Yes sir!” Pax awkwardly replied, hastily moving back to the data centers. He’s not ''really going to survive Frenzy anyway''. Orion Pax thought to himself as he got back to his monotonous job, sifting through data clusters, reorganizing, deleting, and revising them. Category:Articles by Magma-Man Category:Fan Fiction